


The experiment

by Belti



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Brainwashing, Gas - Freeform, Hypnotism, M/M, Moira is a manipulative bitch, Oral Sex, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 19:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16523240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belti/pseuds/Belti
Summary: Moira has developed a new chemical agent and decides to test it.





	The experiment

-No-grunted bluntly Gabriel to the Irish woman in front of him. He wouldn't accept her request, there were probably tons of test subjects. After they took over the leadership of Talon, Moira started to develope a especial chemical agent that would effective to brainwash their enemies. The affected would be suggestible to any command and order and his mind could be easily modified.

It would be an effective way to get more forces at their side. Results with animals have proven to be satisfying, and Moira was preparing tests with human subjects. So Reaper was pretty pissed when Moira asked him to become a test subject. She said she wanted the experiments to be the most subtle possible. What was she thinking?

-But I need to test it on someone who has been enchanced physically-replied Moira who wasn't taken aback by the negative of Reyes and kept a calm expression on her face. -Besides you never complained when I was the one who enchanced you years ago-said the red haired woman.

Gabriel was about to walk away with a grunt. -Besides you could say that you owe me for that. I took many risks to help you as I could have lost everything. Now that we don't have to worry about morals and all that unnecesary stuff and I need your help, you are going to turn your back on me?-explained Moira.

Reaper stopped walked and looked at Moira with a very pissed expression. The scientist wasn't intimidated at all. Moira knew Gabe for years as they worked in Blackwatch together, so she knew the right buttons to push and convince him. Despite his betray to Overwatch years ago, he was still a man of word, and if you did some kind of favour to him, he would always repay you. He was about to give in and participate.

-Besides, Doomfist has also volunteered-said Moira with a smirk, knowing that her words already had effect. She had to be grateful that Sombra loved to be pretty gossip. The young woman could be annoying sometimes, but she clearly was useful as nothing escaped from the hacker's watch. She let slip once to the red haired woman that Reyes could have a small crush towards the Nigerian. At first Moira didn't pay that much attention, focused in her research, but as time passed she also started to realize the small signals, the occasional glances, the excitement that Reaper had when he had another meeting with Akande...

-He did?-asked Gabe with disbelief.

Moira nodded. -Why would I lie? He agreed as he saw it as a way to train his mind and will, you know him. Besides he agreed to do what would be the best for Talon-replied the red haired woman as she checked her tablet briefly ignoring the man in front of her. -As I did with him, I assure you that all the experiment would be private and no one else outside the inner circle would know about it and you won't suffer permanent changes-

Reaper paused and sighed finally in defeat. Moira was able to contain a smile. -Fine then...-replied the man as he birefly stroked his goatee. -But you better not make me bark like a dog-warned threatengly the man before walking away from Moira.

-Wise choice Gabriel, I'm a woman of word-promised Moira. -The session will start this afternoon in my private laboratory. Don't be late-finished Moira before walking towards her laboratory to set up everything for the hopefully first session of many.

 

Time passed and finally the hour for the session arrived. Reaper finally arrived with a very pissed expression on his face. He still couldn't believe he accepted taking part in this experiment. Hopefully it would be a thing of a time, and Moira would have some fun and that would be the end.

As the door opened, Gabriel found Moira working in the keyboard of her computer, like if she was alone. But she wasn't. Akande stood there leaning against the wall in a comfortable position and turned his face towards Reaper.

The leader of Blackwatch looked away and was able to contain a blush by the warm smile of Akande. -Gabriel! Good to see you finally decided to join us-greeted the Nigerian with a warm smile as he patted the other man's back.

-Yeah...let's start the party...-muttered a little nervous Gabriel. He still was surprised that the imposing man would gladly accept taking part in this experiment of Moira.

-Fantastic, now that we are, we can start the experiment-said the Irish woman. She pressed a button from the remote contol and another door opened.

At the other side of the door there was a very small squareshaped room with a large couch in the middle.

-Get inside and sat on the couch-instructed the scientist. The two men followed her orders and sat on the coach. Moira closed and locked the door and walked towards her keyboard again. She could see the two men from the control room thanks to the security cameras that would record everything. -Gentlemen, can you hear me?-asked Moira through the microphone.

-Yes-replied both men once they were more or less comfortable.

-Excellent-said the Irish woman satisfied. She then activated the recording devices. -First session of the Morpheus experiment starting now-said Moira as she pressed another button, her eyes glued to the screens to observe everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this chapter ^^  
> Next chapter will have the smut ;)  
> Comments are more than welcome ^^


End file.
